


Two birds one stone

by Euro99



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hyuga Norihisa, Alpha Jesse, Alpha Yamato, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Beta Noboru, Funny, I will comeback when I remember what tags I need to put in, M/M, No Smut, Omega Cobra, Omega Murayama Yoshiki, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M, Yamato is a big softy, i wrote this instead of working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euro99/pseuds/Euro99
Summary: Cobra is acting suspicious and his best friend Alpha, Yamato going to find out.
Relationships: Cobra/Hyuga Norihisa, Cobra/Jesse (High & Low)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Two birds one stone

**Author's Note:**

> They going to swear a lot and a little bit of fight scene so age up audience only.
> 
> Mention of sex and violence so if you are not old enough, please click back.

Three months have passed since the final battle,  SWORD finally can be at peace and every teams is busy with their new rules and  business.  Yamato is pleased that  Kohaku and  Tsukumo has moved on and start their journey travel around Japan.  The  B eta- O mega couple finally can live their own life and be together. His best friend Nobor u has recovered and  reconnecting his relationship with his  girlfriend.  Sannou is doing find and everyone start complaining how boring it get, and he gets it.  That why he let s Dan,  Chiharu and Te tz to go on vacation. Truth that they deserve a break from all this thing. But there is one thing keep bugging him. Cobra. He knows the  O mega is strong and independent but  there is something strange happen lately. And as Cobra best friend he has to  find out what it is .

From the outside, Yama to can see that Cobra keep his schedule tight and he never miss a meeting which is not bad at all but at night the  O mega has been  avoided their drinking night quite often. At first he didn’t come  once a week, slowly the days increased to three and four days a week.  Cobra always use excuses as tired and his heat is coming  to avoid midnight drinking but Yamato didn’t believe that. As an  A lpha , has been together with him since  childhood, he knows Cobra would never refuse to any drinking like this especially when  they always have his favorite beer. The  O mega always take s his heat  suppress pills  regularly  and there no way he will spend his alone without asking Yamato or Noboru to help him or at least other  O mega in the team .  Noboru might  have his own love life  at the moment , but that doesn’t mean Yamato have one. Even though he really want one right now.

And Yamato is  quite pissed that the  O mega  has denied his help through heat, not that he is jealous  but there is someone or are helping  him  and Cobra is his best friend. His parent might doesn’t care but as his best friend, Yamato need to know who is this person and why Cobra  haven’t introduce them to everyone. 

Itokan ha s become very quiet lately since the DTC start the ir trip,  and as Yamato expected, Cobra once again  denied  staying and drink until midnight and excused himself to leave early . And according to the  A lpha plan, he will offer to walk the O mega home and  stay outside to find out his  Omega leader secret . As soon as Cobra close the door, Yamato calmly  pretending to walk home and the moment he walks pass the corner, the  A lpha  start changing his clothe and fix his hair,  hides  in the dark  corner and wait.

After an hour Yamato heard a noise coming from Cobra house,  the  O mega is opening the door, stick his head out and investigate the area. Then he  steps out and  lock s the door, walking to the opposite direction lead to  Itokan . But there is something strange about the  O mega , the clothes he wearing is different from daily and swear to  his mother, the jacket the  O mega wearing is every familiar, where have he seen those  leopard  fur jacket?! 

After following the  O mega a few  blocks ,  Yamato try his best to not acting suspicious and he even put two scent blockers on him today but  somehow the strong  O mega still can detect him and cut him  after a few turns. Yamato cursed and start looking around for the  present of his best friend, he try to sniff around but he couldn’t catch a ny smell of the  O mega . He decided to note down the location and get home, he  can come back tomorrow to investigate the area. But as so on as the  A lpha turn on his phone, he  realizes th is is  the road lead to Funk Jungle, the  bar belongs to Mighty Warriors and he truly terrified right now. Everyone in Mighty Warriors are Alpha or at least Beta , even the only girl in the gang – Sarah is als o a female Alpha and recently they have been corporate with the Prison Gang – a whole Alphas gang. 

Yamato almost shit out his pants when he realize that his best friend has been wearing that yellow hair  leader from Prison Gang, guy name Jess or Jessie.  That why he knew it was familiar,  they have met once during the fight with Doubt and  he did remember that Jess guy say something like  ‘see you again’ with Cobra. Now he truly terrified, what if Cobra been raped by that guy . He still  scares about what happen when the  O mega was kidnapped and thanks god  Kohaku and  Tsukumo had found him in some shady  wa rehouse . The  O mega was beaten  terribly, and he still refused to share them what  actually  happen in there.  The worse thing that Yamato can think of is what if that Jesse guy was there , and use it as a blackmail to force Cobra to  have sex with him. Damn , now he needs to get in there without causing any attention. He needs to avoid  t he guard and cause a mess like last time he did with the White Rascal incident. 

Unlucky, after a few time trying to snick in the guards somehow  caught him and kick him out. Yamato can’t do anything but sitting in corner and sort out his problems.  He needs a better plan to deal with this.

The next day,  Yamato went to Funk Jungle again, this time the  A lpha is well prepared. He  paint s  his head with red and  wears some dark cloth, he even  put on a fake mustache to blend in. The young  A lpha  sits in a dark corner with his eyes  locking on the front door and  upstairs where the Mighty Warriors and Prison Gang always  stay. He  sits there for a couple of hours until midnight but no trace of his  O mega leader.  Maybe Yamato is mistaken, his best friend might not  involve with any enemy leaders , he might just come here for fun or  listening to the music (which is very  good, but Yamato  will never admit that).  But that doesn’t explain why the  O mega is wearing their leader jacket,  he  try his  best  not to think about the s cenario that  their leaders is f ucking each other. 

After another half an hour the  A lpha decides to  go home . Cold breeze soon  flows against his skin make the  A lpha shiver, he knows Cobra  will not let h im walk  away this easily when the  O mega found out that he been followed him and invaded his personal life. But as his best friend , he needs to  be  aware about the  O mega metal  health .  And there are not any single  A lpha in this district is good enough for him.  Yamato wander around the district watching how life has change since the  final battle, when he crosses  the  red district under the control of Daruma.  Yamato suddenly see a  familiar figure,  blonde hair and  black jacket ,  isn’t that his  O mega leader .  Thinking about how his best friend has a connection with the  Daruma leader send him a chill down his spine. He pretty sure that the  A lpha leader is  crazy and have an obsession with Cobra, but thinking that they might fucking each other almost scare the shit out of him.  Maybe Cobra just comes here to find someone , maybe Cobra just walks pass this area , maybe that was just somebody else. There  are so many scenarios happen running in his brain and none of them are  the scene s that he want s to see.

Yamato hurry  follow the figure ,  but  by the power of upper god, he misses the figure again. A large party of men passed by and block his view, when he can break through the obstacle the  O mega has left. The  A lpha swears under his breath and running around hoping to find the familiar figure again. But sadly , he got  nothing. 

_________

Another week has passed since the incidents, Yamato still wander around Funk Jungle and Daruma's red district finding any trace or evidence that his  O mega leader was here.  The  A lpha knows what ever he  is doing right now will get him to nowhere and he needs to confront the  O mega face to face. But he  scares that everything he has been thinking is true and he feel like he isn’t ready to face it yet. 

The next  Sannou meeting is normal as usual, everyone gathers around and drinking. Listen to the DTC rambling about their trip at the hot spring hotel with Darum a and White Rascal . W hile sitting in the corner, Yamato soon realize that their leader is about to go in heat. He can smell a strong sweet candy scent from Cobra. The  O mega is in his pre-heat stage,  and he didn’t even wear a scent blocker . 

“Hey Cobra!  Are you okay? I can smell you from here. Are you going to go in heat? Did you take your  heat suppressor this morning?”  Yamato said while covers his nose and approaches his best friend. 

“What?  Am I in my pre-heat stage? Damnit, I totally forgot this morning!” Cobra panicked.

“Chill out man, let me tell the guys to go home. We can end the meeting early since there is not things much to talk about.”  He said and gives the whole team a signal to prepare themself. 

Soon the whole gang heard the conversation and everybody start covering their nose. Their leader  phenomenon is strong like him and nobody  can talk it easily. Yamato gets the blanket that Naomi offers him and wraps it around the  O mega. He and Noboru both  take turn to carry the pre-heat  O mega home, when they reach his apartment, the  B eta reaches to key on top the  mailbox and unlock the door, when they settle down the  O mega in his bedroom, Yamato asks.

“How are you feeling? Do you need me and  Noboru to stay here and help you like back then?” 

“No, I will be fine. I will ask Murayama since he always rambling about how we  O mega should spend our heat together.” Cobra smile s weakly and hides under the blanket. 

Then Yamato hears noise coming out from blanket, he can hear Murayama loud voice coming out from it,  maybe lately it just these two  O mega s spending time together (which is bad but still better than his friend be with some Alphas).

“I will wait outside, okay. Do you anything? I can get you some water and food for the next couple of days.” 

“You don’t need to. Murayama will bring them in when he come. You can go home now.”  Cobra ordered. 

The large  Al pha sigh s and gesture  his B eta friend to follow him. When both men  waiting at the front door , they can hear Murayama loud voice across the street, both men think it time for they to leave and none of them want to deal with angsty  O mega s that can break their noses. 

_________

4 days has passed and  the next day will be the last day Cobra in heat. There is something fishy been bugging Yamato. He knows the  O megas are having their time together , but his  A lpha instinct tells him that there is something wrong. He tries to brush it off and focused on his work at motorbike store , but after 5 minutes keep connecting the wrong  wires , the  A lpha decided to stop and when outside for fresh air. 

He wanders around the street and stop at the  vending machine near the barber  Puma.  Then he hears some Beta s talking in the barber.

“ Do you remember the new kid just move in  Oya high ? The tall dark hair kid with glasses.” 

“You mean Todoroki? The kid that keep challenging Murayama-san?” 

“Yes! That one. I heard that he has been courting the  Oya leader for months and  guess what! The  O mega gave him the permission to get in his nest!” 

“What?! No way!! How lucky was that!! But when? I thought he always keep track with his heat suppressor.”

“I saw them  the other day ! Apparently, Murayama is in heat and the Todo boy smelled it and when wild! They fought a bit then Murayama-san said something made the younger  A lpha straight his back and  carried him bridal style. I heard they been  fucking in some brothel near the Daruma's red district.”

Crack. 

Yamato dropped h is coffee and almost chocked himself. He storms in and yanks the  B eta man up.

“The other day is which day? When did you see Murayama left?!” He roared. 

“It was 2 or 3 days ago. I swear I didn’t know anything!” The  B eta male shaking in fear, Yamato soon realized that he is  releasing his  A lpha dominance scent, sends everyone around him submissive, he can hear loud noise from  other A lpha s near the area. 

He drops the man and start running to Cobra house. He tried to calm himself and tell himself over and over that nothing bad going to happen. They used to leave the  O mega in heat alone in his home and he came back just fine.  No scratch or  A lpha s smell on him. But thinking about his behaviors lately, Yamato fears that something  bad  might happen and he didn’ t want to think about the worst  case right now. 

When he reaches the area, the  A lpha soon smells two differences  A lpha sense s lingering around the street and it get stronger  at the ir  O mega leader house .  His blood run cold and  he  rushes in.  Greeting him is a messy  living room and  a scattered kitchen. The smell  of Omega slick mixing with  Alpha phenomenon coming out from Cobra upstairs bedroom , the  A lpha didn’t think twice before running up the stair and kick the door open. The first scene he  happens to see  is a sandwich of 2  A lpha s with his  O mega leader i n the middle and the next thing he remembers is a hand send s him to black out. 

___________

When Yamato walks up it was night, the sky is dark and he was lying on Cobra couch with a thin blanket on top of him. His head is hurt and the smell of sex lingering around make s the Alpha aroused. He tries to recall the incident but a voice from behind surprised him. 

“Look who wakes up.”  It was a tall blond  A lpha half  naked; he only wears his leopard fur jacket and a boxer – the one that  his Omega leader fought at the abandoned station – Jesse. 

“Stop mocking him , you ass.” Cobra said with mild tone and comes closer checking his wound.  And suddenly Yamato head snapped. 

“You been fucking Jesse!” he said in a shocked.

“Thank you for stating something quite obvious!” Jesse  mocked and rolled his eyes. 

Sound of a pot dropping from the kitchen make Yamato turn around and there stand a familiar figure.  H yu ga of Daruma Ikka . The man is totally naked and looks like he was cooking  ( or burning more likely ) . This vision sends Yamato to a whole new space of  madness . 

“You also fucking him!” The man shouted. 

“Yea, like duh.” The naked  A lpha shakes his shoulder and turns around to pick up the pot.

“Holy mother fucking hell! You’ve been fucking both of them!!” 

“Obviously, dude. You walked right in our middle of banging him.” Jesse mock ed. He moves closer to Cobra and whispers something into the  O mega ear, made him blush bright red. And this scene make s Yamato angry. 

When his hand is about to kiss the blond  A lpha face, Cobra step in. 

“Go home Yamato.” He demanded “We will talk about this after my heat, okay?!” he said softly. 

“But...!” before Yamato can say anything, he was dragged out of the house and the door almost send him to black out again.  He tries to open it , but it was locked and the key on the mailbox also gone. After a few minutes knocking the door to get in, he heard  loud noise of them making love again and this time the  A lpha decided to leave. He doesn’t want to hear any R-rated words coming out from his friend mouth. 

_____________

2 days has passed and the heat must have gone by now. Yamato still didn’t see any sign of his best friend . When he mentioned Cobra is seeing someone with the team after the incident, everyone started pull out the gamble table and  wait for his answer. What made he surprised most is that  H yu ga and Jesse  held the highest  money in the table. When the news broke, everyone took it slightly and  splitting the money on the table. Turn out they knew  Jesse and  H yu ga been pinning for their leader for a couple of months and the answer is  it  very obvious and Yamato is just too oblivion to notice . 

Turn out,  H yu ga asked his m e n to deliver gifts to  Sannou a few times and  sometimes he went to Itokan by himself. Jesse was more direct ly , the man went to Cobra front door  and ask the  O mega out, which gave him a punch right in his left eye. 

Yamato was pleased that his best friend was not taken by  force, but he was the one sends them the signal that he was the boss. But what make the A lpha angry the most is turn out everyone knew he been spying on the  O mega  for weeks and they also bet when will he find out.  Everyone has to pay the price by coming to his shop daily and clean every dirty motor  accessory. Besides, he took all the betting money and use it for the welcome party when the  O mega come back. 

The sound of the  Itokan door open send everyone to look back, at the front door they can see their leader Cobra dress nicely and the figure of 2  A lp has behind him. 

“Wait for me outside, okay?” He  told them and t wo  A lpha s just shrug and step out, close the door and respect their  O mega privacy. 

“I know you been followed me a few weeks ago.” Cobra started “Before you sa y anything, I want you to know that they didn’t take  me by force or raping or anything. I was the one called them to join me.” and held his hand up, ready to take any thing that Yamato going to give him. 

“Why? How did you know I  was followed you?”  Yamato asked. 

“You’re my best friend, I can smell you miles away .”  He rolled his eyes “I  wasn’t ready to tell you  about all this thing.” 

“That why you try to cut  me when  I first follow you , right?”  Yamato asked “ Why they? And what happen to Murayama? I did  hear his voice when I left you r house .”

“ The  O mega spending time that I told you and Noboru is true, okay. Murayama did come and we spend a day together in my nest. But when he  went out  to get more food, he got caught up with some  A lpha that he know s and  sent me text that he couldn’t come back for our bonding session.”  He  said “After half a day, I decided to call them and we, you know, have sex.”  Then he made a gesture of two fingers into a  hole.

“ Please stop that! I get it!  Look , I didn’t mad or  angry at you okay. You’re my best friend .” He said “I just mad that you and  nobody here tell me about this .  I was scared. I scared that you  were raped or forced  to do something that you didn’t want to. Okay. What happen in that warehouse  still  sends me nightmare  about that fact that you was kidnapped and almost  died . ” He placed out his hand and hold Cobra hand, “I love  you; I mean love as a friend and I care about you. As the only  A lpha in the group of  O mega s and  B eta s I must protect you, which was not  necessary because  you guys  are capable of protecting yourself.  But I still care and want to make sure that everyone is safe and happy. ” He gave out a small laugh and continue “ Call me a big softy or anything you want  but please if you  are seeing someone or feel insecurity just call me, okay. I am your friend, your best friend and so does Noboru, you don’t need to keep secret or anything between us .” Yamato finished his speech and  look into his best friend eyes. He can see those tear he tries to hold back and hugs him. They stay that for a while and the  A lpha speak up again “Tell them to come in, I still need to talk to them.” 

The blond  O mega  laughs and open s the door, invites 2  A lphas in . 

“You all know them but let me introduce them again. This is Jesse, leader of the Prison Gang.”  He gestures at the blond  A lpha “and  Hyuga , the party man , leader of Daruma.” Then his arm  wraps around the red cloth  A lpha and they all can see how he rolled his eyes when he said the sentence . 

Jesse  salutes them and gives everyone a hand bump, while  Hyuga just shake his shoulder and lying on the couch with his hand wraps around Cobra  waist . When Jesse  settle down on the other side of Cobra, he also put his hand around the  O mega waist, and everyone can see how the two  A lphas fighting in silence about their territory. 

“If you going to threaten us about if we don’t make him happy you will kill us then just skip that. We heard enough.”  Hyuga y awned. 

“The other already known about this and all I have to say is they are fine with that.” Jesse said with a happy face and somehow his  smug face really make Yamato really want to punch him. 

“Since you all know that but just let me remind you, our friend Noboru here, has  gone to jail like you two and  we don’t mind  getting in together if you somehow break our Cobra heart. Okay ? ”  Yamato said firmly, his eyes locked on the two  A lpha s. “Are we clear ?! ” He said with a demand tone, his voice makes everyone around turn into  defense mode and he can see how those two sitting opposite him st iff. 

“ Yes, sir. ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all that have reach to the bottom of the story. This is my first fanfiction and I have to say I very proud of myself. English is not my mother tongue so there will be grammar mistake a lot. 
> 
> I try my best when I wrote this story and I love it. I just love Cobra being a bottom and currently I having an obsession with ABO so I just when with it. Omegas that can send Alphas into hospital are my favorite. 
> 
> I been thinking about making this into a sequel but I hope I can write more since I am very busy lately. I know the name doesn't fit it with the content but seriously I can't think of any better name than this one. Spare me. 
> 
> But overall, thank you all again for reading my story.


End file.
